


Underrated

by orphan_account



Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Gandrew Week (Video Blogging RPF), Love Confessions, M/M, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Gare, don’t you ever feel underrated?”
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Gandrew Week 2020





	Underrated

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing fanfic in a long time, and this is the only finished one I've ever written..it's also been forvever since I actually wrote anything-

“Gare, don’t you ever feel underrated?”

“What was that Andrew? I wasn’t paying- ANDREW-UH!”

The boys were in Garrett’s tiny house, watching ‘Avengers: Endgame’ for what felt like the millionth time. Lots of giggling and silly conversations filled the house, but as much as Andrew loved these calm, fun nights, he had a question lingering in his brain that he couldn’t get out. Like a bunch of ants, all crawling around his brain with the same thought, and no matter how hard he tries to get them to go away so he can enjoy his lovely evening. 

But once he asked the question, Garrett paid no mind to it. So? Andrew poured his drink all over Garrett. His blue and green checkered shirt was drenched in a sticky red liquid, with no help as Andrew just loses his shit - hunched over on the couch, tears in his eyes.

While Andrew is still giggling like a schoolgirl, Garrett decides to take his shirt off right in front of him. Something that, on camera at least, he’d never do. Consequently, when Andrew peaks his head up expecting to see Garrett whining, he instead sees the latter unbuttoning his shirt and slowly peeling it off of him.  
While in reality, Garrett was a fumbling mess, in Andrew’s mind he looked so amazing and just the most perfect thing in the world. 

He can’t help but to stare at him, and it’s so cliche, and saying it’s cliche is cliche, and saying saying it’s cliche is cliche but-

“Andrewww? You there?” Garrett waves a hand in front of his face, trying to get him to come back down from earth. 

Andrew, in his true nature, blushes tomato red, but tries to laugh it off. Garrett joins of course, Andrew’s laugh being so addicted you could drown in it.

After the heat in his cheeks dies down, he sighs. Not a disappointed sigh, but the kind of sigh after your friend almost burns their house down and you spend the rest of the day teasing them. A sigh after you have a genuinely heartwarming time with your friend.  
He looks back up at Garrett, who must’ve changed into a t-shirt while he was zoning out. 

He coughs, and asks “Hey, what were you asking me earlier?”

“Oh yeah right!” Andrew replied, moving into a more comfortable spot so he could fully see Garrett and his scrumptiousness.  
“I asked you if you ever feel underrated… I mean being around Shane and Ryland must not help. I love what you’re doing! Your videos are great, especially the editing,” Garrett gave him his undivided attention, with a slight smile playing on his lips, but be that as it may he was still confused.  
“It feels like Shane takes you for granted… it kind of feels that way with everyone, especially myself,” Now Garrett was extremely confused. He scooted closer to Andrew, softly saying “Hey, no, please don’t think that. If anything, you’re the person who hypes me up too much! I mean, you’re always there for me, and I can’t imagine what I’d be like without you. Probably homeless… or something… I’d still have bug manor! And Rose, God she’s such a peach,” Andrew laughs a bit, happy the tension is a little thinner now, because Garrett always knows how to make things better.

Because he’s literally the best person on earth.

“But you have to understand, things like views or subscribers don’t matter to me. The fans do! But regardless if I have ten or ten million, I’ll still be me. I’m making my content to be happy and to make my fans happy. If that means I’m not as big as Shane then so be it. I know my audience, and even if I were to change I know they’d be accepting.  
“So to answer your question, no, I don’t feel underappreciated at all. It feels good to be here, with you, and just live. And you, my handsome friend, are one of the best things to live for.”

Handsome.

Garrett leans back up into the couch, looking at Andrew with a mixture of confidence and nervousness. He thinks he said that amazingly, but he’s nervous to see how Andrew handled it. It’s only when he hears quiet sniffling that he jumps up and goes to comfort Andrew.

“I-I’m sorry...you’re just so fucking nice and positive and… “

“You don’t need to say anything if you don’t want to, it’s okay-” he pulls Andrew closer to him, slowly rubbing calm circles on his back “-but I’ll always be here for you. Everything I said was true. You’re incredible, you hear that? You’re amazing and wonderful and fantastic. You’re the best friend I could ever ask for,”

Friend. There was that word again. He doesn’t understand, you call someone handsome and swear up and down you love them...but you’re just a friend to them.  
Andrew doesn’t know what to do, he feels too shaken up to do - nonetheless say anything. Garrett keeps talking, but it sounds like white noise. He can’t focus on anything, everything feels wrong; he feels out of his own body.  
Taking advantage of this numb feeling, he does this;

“Garrett…”

“I don’t know if any of this is helping-”

“Garrett!”

“-mean a lot to me, I don’t want-”

“GARRETT?” 

“Oh my God, yes? I’m so sorry Andrew! It’s just that-”

“Garrett please stop talking it just - I - fuck…” Andrew takes a deep breath in, “I need to tell you something, really, really important.” 

Garrett moves so Andrew can look at him in the eyes. “I love you, Garrett, a lot actually,”

“Aww, Andrew, I love you too!”

“But it’s not the same! I’m just a friend, that’s what I’ve always been, just the friend. Do you… do you know how hard that is?” He’s pulling at his hair now, back to his hands on his knees like he’s been for the past hour. Garrett looks at him in shock, his mouth slightly agape with nothing coming to his brain. Well, almost nothing. 

“Andrew, look at me.”

“Why? So you can reject me and say we’ll never be friends again and that all my-”

“Andrew please just look,”

It’s hard for him to disobey, so he looks up at Garrett’s intense yet soft gaze. He shifts his body so his foot is under his leg and his torso is turned toward Garrett. He still can’t quite look him in the eyes, but looking at his chest is a good start.

Garrett carefully grabs his hand, and gives it a little tug to signify he wants the other to move closer to him. Garrett still leans in a bit, his hand still on Andrew’s, as he slowly traces his arm.  
They’re close, so close. Andrew lets out a breath, and Garrett can feel it on his neck. The former gently turns his head up so he can see Garrett. His eyes are striking, and full of want; Andrew gets lost in the deep blue until he feels Garrett’s thumb on his lower lip. 

Their breathes are ragged, shallow and in a passion filled rhythm with their hearts.

“Can I?”

Not being able to say anything, he just goes for it. As their lips crash together, it’s as if everything feels better now, as if everything in the world is right.

It’s sweet, not a middle-school makeout session. They aren’t desperate for each other, but rather taking as much as they can in small doses.  
Garrett puts his hands on Andrews waist, pulling them closer together. Andrew’s arms are resting on Garrett’s shoulders, outstretched. 

It feels like a slow dance, moving gracefully against one another to a song created by their moans. 

They only stop once they can't breathe anymore, looking lovingly in each other's eyes. 

Andrew is the first to smile, and as soon as Garrett cracks a smirk the former moves back a bit, and then tackles him to the couch.

Garrett laughs, and holds him there. They both giggle against one another, loving being around one another in a totally different way. 

They aren’t sure how long they stay there, just basking in each other's happiness and warmth, but it’s long enough to the point where Andrew yawns and asks Garrett if they can just cuddle.

Having no reason to object, he gets up and carries Andrew bridal style into his tiny bedroom.  
And all Andrew can think of is “How did I ever think he was underrated?”


End file.
